


there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear

by brightsmoon



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, F/M, Ficlet, Heart-to-Heart, Inspired by Music, Married Couple, Naked Cuddling, Poetic, Symbolism, True Love, Wordcount: 100-500, it's 1am and i've had lover by tswift on repeat since midnight let me have this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsmoon/pseuds/brightsmoon
Summary: "Thank you," he murmurs long after he knows she's asleep, one hand covering the one on his chest, the other around her shoulder. If she's his anchor, he's her harbor. "Thank you for giving me a family to give a hometo."





	there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear

**Author's Note:**

> title from [lover](https://genius.com/Taylor-swift-lover-lyrics) by taylor swift because i don't care what you say, it's harrai. yes, it dropped at midnight and i stayed up to listen to it, what about it ?
> 
> take this soft trash robyn dared me to write harrai fluff and i did it so hA

"I feel like I've known you all my life," Sarai murmurs. The fire is burning low in the hearth, sweat cooling on their skin where it's pressed together. Her eyes seem to burn brighter than the flames and Harrow throws himself to the blaze gratefully. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Then don't," he whispers and she kisses them then, deep and soft, a hurricane that pushes into his chest. It's no less passionate than their intentions earlier in the evening.

He pushes a piece of hair out of her face. In the year Harrow's known Sarai, she's rarely been seen with her hair down out of its no-nonsense braid when she's training or bun during drills and he runs his fingers through it, a black satin curtain.

Smiling indulgently, a motion that warm's Harrow's lungs from the inside out, Sarai presses her lips to the middle of his chest. "Thank you."

"For what, my Queen?"

The title, only granted mere hours ago, brings a grin to Sarai's face.

"For giving my family a home," she says simply. "It's been a long time since I felt I had a home but you...you are my home. You are Callum's home. Whether she likes it or not, you're Amaya's home too."

The image of his wife's sister admitting she likes him makes Harrow snort. "Have you informed her of that yet?"

"In the morning," Sarai yawns and he kisses the crown of her head. On the vanity across their chambers, two twin circlets gleam in the dying embers. Neither one of them gets up to stir it into a fire.

His wife - the Queen of Katolis, mother to his now-son, Captain of the Crown Guard and stealer of jelly tarts - snuggles herself deeper into his one-armed embrace and he pulls her ever-closer. Somewhere in the middle, the median blurs into something soft and beautiful, the paleness of her skin melding to his dark sepia.

He loves her, so incandescently and wholly. The towers at her brow and the brass ring around her fingers speaks to her return of those feelings.

They don't talk much. Sarai's breath evens out into the heartbeat in his chest and Harrow gazes down at the one person he's ever loved like the ocean loves the land, like the moon loves the ocean. It's a cycle and he settles deeper into the pillow, closing his eyes.

Harrow gives into the cycle. She's the force of the moon, pulling his cresting waves to the land, grounding him. Sarai is the land, solid, steady, home, a brief kiss of two imposing powers.

"Thank you," he murmurs long after he knows she's asleep, one hand covering the one on his chest, the other around her shoulder. If she's his anchor, he's her harbor. "Thank you for giving me a family to give a home _to_."

The night marches on bravely into a new day and he greets the rising sun with a smattering of loving kisses on Sarai's eyelids.


End file.
